Profession
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Este fic pertenece a la OTP week, en este caso mimato. Es el siguiente: Agosto 18 & 19: Profession/Soulmate AU


Este fic pertenece a la OTP week, en este caso mimato. Es el siguiente:

 **Agosto 18 & 19: Profession/Soulmate AU**

* * *

 **Profession**

—Venga, Yama, abre —murmuró Sora mientras tocaba una y otra vez el timbre—. Abre.

—Deberíamos utilizar la llave que tenemos —opinó Taichi a su lado.

—Esa llave es de emergencia —explicó la pelirroja.

—¿Y qué es esto más que una emergencia? —replicó él.

La mujer lo sopesó y asintió, dándole la razón a su novio.

El castaño tenía toda la razón; saber el estado de su mejor amiga era una emergencia. Mimi había desaparecido hacía horas y no sabía nada de ella. La había llamado pero su móvil estaba desconectado. Parecía una tontería estar en el apartamento del rubio pero él había sido el último en verla y estaban desesperados.

Había sido mala idea todo, muy mala idea. De su novio, claro estaba.

La cuestión era que Mimi y el mejor amigo de Taichi (y muy buen amigo también de Sora), Yamato, trabajaban en el mismo mundillo, en el de la música. Y, por desgracia, lideraban las bandas más famosas de Japón del momento. Eso debería haberles unido, porque debían comprenderse, pero en cambio se odiaban. Yamato ridiculizaba el J-pop que la mujer hacía, diciendo que eso no era música y no soportando la alegría excesiva de ella, y Mimi era la reina del drama que decía que el rock que tocaba la banda del rubio, KoD, solamente era ruido.

Cada vez que se veían, se mataban con la mirada y se lanzaban pullas todo el rato, y eso hacía que tanto Sora como Taichi estuviesen incómodos; nunca podían estar juntos sin que se crease la tercera guerra mundial.

Su animaversión era conocida por todo el mundo, si bien la prensa rosa decía que solamente era para disimular porque estaban juntos. Vale, eso también había sido culpa de Taichi porque pensó que si filtraba esa falsa noticia, terminarían por hablarse y aguantarse. Pero había sido justo al revés, y Yukata, el batería de KoD y la única persona que tampoco soportaba a Tachikawa, se había regodeado cuando su compañero de banda había puesto el grito en el cielo ante la noticia en todos los canales de televisión e internet.

La noche anterior ambos cantantes habían participado en un programa de cocina (porque, sí, por mucho que a ellos no les gustase y nunca lo admitiesen, tenían muchas cosas en común, como que ambos eran grandes cocineros) en la que famosos preparaban sus platos estrella. Los dos habían creado grandes comidas, pero al probar los otros, habían dicho, en público, lo asqueroso que estaba.

Habían tenido que cortar la emisión, y habían tenido que llamar a sus abogados para defender que en el contrato estaba escrito nunca aparecer juntos en pantalla.

La fiesta post-programa tampoco había sido exactamente un camino de rosas, y ahí es donde Taichi había entrado; al castaño se le había ocurrido la gran idea de hacer un karaoke y hacerles subir a los dos a cantar una canción juntos. Y, por supuesto, les puso una de amor.

Ambos cantantes entraron en una competición para ver quién lo hacía mejor, creando una melodía tan preciosa que toda la fiesta los observó anonadados incluso si ellos se mataban con la mirada. Cuando terminaron, los aplausos inundaron la sala y ellos volvieron a la realidad que habían abandonado, solamente centrándose en el otro. Saludaron, casi tímidos, y hubiese terminado bien si alguien (ejem, Taichi) no hubiese empezado a gritar "¡Beso! ¡Beso!", aplaudiendo y creando un coro que todo el mundo siguió.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y los dos ídolos de la música comenzaron a gritarse cosas de nuevo, asegurando que nunca besarían al otro.

Sora había perdido a su amiga en ese momento, porque la castaña y el rubio bajaron corriendo del escenario y salieron de la fiesta entre gritos, y la gente no la dejó pasar lo suficientemente rápido.

Desde entonces la habían buscado (porque ambos sabían que Yamato funcionaba mejor si se le dejaba tiempo a solas para relajarse). Su domicilio habitual, la casa de Miyako, el aula que tenía reservada para ensayar, la playa a la que siempre iba cuando estaba enfadada… no estaba en ningún lado, y eos les había llevado hasta casa de Yamato.

Entraron con la llave (Sora se recordó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, por su amiga) y al no verlo en el salón fueron directos al dormitorio pensando que estaría dormido. La mitad de la frase era correcta dado que Yamato realmente estaba allí, pero no dormido.

Sora casi se tapó los ojos al ver la melena castaña de una mujer ondear alrededor del cuerpo que cabalgaba ágilmente sobre un muy excitado Yamato, que la sostenía por la cintura ayudándola a subir y a bajar al ritmo.

Taichi gritó un "¡bien hecho!" al tiempo que su novia lo empujaba fuera de la habitación, sin poder estar más avergonzada.

—¡Lo sentimos, Yama! —se disculpó ya de espaldas la pelirroja—. No sabíamos que tenías compañía…

Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando una voz conocida la llamó.

—¿Sora? —la mujer frunció el ceño, ¿esa era…?—. ¿Taichi?

Sí, lo era. Y cuando se giró lo corroboró al ver a Mimi bajarse de Yamato apresuradamente y taparse con la sábana negra del cantante. El rubio bufó, a su lado, y golpeó la cabeza contra la almohada, invadido por la frustración.

—¿Mimi? —preguntó, de forma tonta—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues… yo… —balbuceó la castaña, sin saber bien qué decir.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —exclamó en una carcajada Taichi—. ¿Con que nunca la besarías, eh? Está claro que haces mucho más que besarla.

—Calla, imbécil —respondió Yamato, frotando su frente—. Es la primera vez. Y ni siquiera nos habéis dejado terminar.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —rió más el castaño—. ¡Eres un canalla!

Pero Sora solamente miraba a Mimi, sin poder creérselo. Sin saber exactamente cómo preguntarlo, alzó una ceja señalando al rubio y Mimi solamente sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —contestó a la pregunta no hecha haciendo que ambos hombres la mirasen—. No sé cómo ha pasado. Estábamos discutiendo y de repente nos estábamos besando. Y me gustó, parece que a él también…

—Me gustó mucho —cortó el rubio, moviéndose hacia ella por primera vez y rodeando su cintura; con un rápido movimiento la pegó a su cuerpo y cuando Mimi gritó que estaba desnuda cogió la sábana para taparla más y fulminó con la mirada a Taichi—. Y ahora mismo quiero seguir con lo que estábamos así que, como no me gusta tener mirones mientras follo, deberíais ir saliendo del dormitorio.

—¡Yama! —exclamó Mimi, avergonzada.

—¿Acaso tú quieres que miren? —chasqueó la lengua y la castaña se apresuró a negar—. Pues que se vayan.

—Pero quizá deberíamos hablar… —un gemido cortó su discurso.

Mimi enterró la cara en el cuello del rubio y en la cara del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa socarrona que le hizo saber a la pareja de la puerta que debajo de las sábanas los dedos del músico estaba obrando arte. Sora lanzó un chillido y salió corriendo de la habitación y el castaño soltó otro "Cabrón" antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

La pelirroja seguía con los ojos como platos cuando el aire de la noche del golpeó la cara pero el fresco la y tranquilizó. Miró a su novio; no entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquilo.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó, alterada—. Porque yo estoy flipando.

—La prensa rosa va a sacar tantas portadas con esto que talarán miles de árboles —dijo para su sorpresa—. Y Yukata se va a tirar de los pelos.

Sora se quedó quieta, asimilando las palbras, y luego no pudo más que reír ante el comentario, tan fuera de lugar, de su novio.

—Desde luego, van a tener que pagarle un Psicólogo a Yukata —murmuró Sora—. Porque todo esto ha sido gracias a tu plan.

Los dos rieron, caminando de la mano de vuelta a su propio apartamento.

Y era cierto. De alguna manera el tonto plan de Taichi había surtido efecto y los dos músicos habían terminado juntos.

* * *

Hasta aquí la tercera aportación. Ha sido raro porque en principio iba a ponerles de cocineros, pero al final he hecho un popurri.

Nada más, espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
